Não era pra ser assim
by Marry Pierobon
Summary: Edward e Bella eram casados e felizes, contudo suas vidas desabam quando sua filha é sequestrada, quando acreditam não haver mais esperança, a pequena é encontrada, contudo seus costumes e habitos não são mais os mesmos, saberam eles lhe deram com isso?
1. Prévia

**Era para ser o grande "felizes para sempre".**

_-Eu os declaro marido e mulher, pode beijar a noiva. – declarou o juiz com firmeza, meu olhar caiu sobre o dela, o mundo nos pertencia, finalmente seriamos um. Com cuidado toquei sua cálida face e me aproximei, lentamente, o tempo parou, nada mais importou quando aqueles lábios roçaram nos meus. E naquele instante eu soube, nós seriamos felizes para todo o sempre._

**Aquele amor puro e eterno deu frutos.**

_-É uma linda e saudável menina! – declarou o médico. Bella e eu nos olhamos, ambos emocionados, era nossa filha, nossa menina. Minha testa encostou na dela, suas lágrimas se misturaram a minha. A felicidade transbordava de meu ser e o mundo se fez belo..._

**Então a família se quebrou e o mundo escureceu.**

_-ONDE ESTÁ RENESMEE? – O pânico tomava conta de Bella, assim como dominava a mim. Onde estava nossa filha? - ONDE ELA ESTÁ? Oh meu Deus! Onde está minha menina? - Bella caiu de joelhos desolada, o choro histérico e os soluços desmedidos tornando-a quase insana. Suas mãos agarraram seus cabelos, sua cabeça negou com firmeza, tentando não aceitar, tentando não acreditar. Eu queria acolhe-la, queria lhe jurar que tudo ficaria bem, queria prometer que nossa filha logo estaria conosco, que estava bem... Mas a verdade me destruía, me deixando incapaz de agir. Eles haviam levado-a._

**O tempo passou, mas a dor não diminuiu.**

_-Não posso, Edward... Não consigo esquecê-la... – Bella me abraçou com força, senti suas dolorosas lágrimas molhando minha camisa, a dor me meu peito se fez avassaladora, eu me sentia inútil, incapaz de diminuir a dor de minha esposa._

_Apertei o abraço, degustei da sensação de perda correndo em minhas veias, não querendo dizer, não querendo aceitar, mas talvez, fosse preciso, talvez não devêssemos ter mais esperança. – Já faz treze anos, Bella... – sussurrei sentido meu peito arrebentar com minhas próprias palavras, mas era hora de encarar a realidade. – Precisamos seguir em frente, era o que Nessie iria querer..._

**Quando tudo pareceu perdido, um sopro de esperança surgiu.**

_-Senhor Cullen, acho que encontramos sua filha... _

**A felicidade voltou, mas talvez não da maneira que queriam.**

_-Ela não é nossa filha, Bella! – gritei áspero. – Veja seus costumes, veja seus hábitos, não é nossa filha. Renesmee não era assim!_

**Eles tinham tudo, eram felizes com a vida que Deus lhe dera, mas o destino arrancou seu bem mais precioso causando desespero e tormentas para o casal. Muitos anos se passaram e quando eles estão prontos a desistir uma nova chance lhes é dada, contudo, nada mais é como antes, a filha perdida não era mais aquela menininha.**

**Como reagiram Edward e Bella diante de tantas mudanças, saberão aceitar a moça como ela é, ou continuaram presos a menina de treze anos atrás?**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Capitulo 1 – O novo começo da nossa história **_

**POV Edward**

Era isso, depois de muito sonhar finalmente meu sonho estava se realizando, finalmente Bella seria minha; eu apertava firmemente sua mão, assegurando-me que aquilo era real e que a mulher dos meus sonhos não fugiria no ultimo minuto, contudo, isso não iria acontecer, Bella me amava e eu a ela. Éramos feitos um para o outro, duas peças que se encaixavam perfeitamente, se completavam.

Desde o primeiro momento que a vi, desde o primeiro toque, eu soube que só seria feliz nos braços daquela moça; o destino nos quis juntos desde o primeiro instante. Conheci Bella no hospital onde trabalho, ela havia sofrido um acidente de carro e eu fui designado para atendê-la, apaixonando-me no mesmo instante, sem me importar quem ela era, sem nem mesmo perceber que eu estava de frente com a escritora mais conceituada do país.

Mas isso nunca foi um inconveniente em nossa relação já que eu era um dos médicos mais conceituados do país, nossa "fama" se igualava, tornando-se nula entre nós. Bella e eu estávamos juntos a pouco mais de um ano, seis meses depois de nos conhecermos eu a pedi em casamento e assim que Bella descobriu que estava grávida, nós aceleramos os preparativos.

Claro que nada havia sido um mar de rosas e nós enfrentamos problemas com o ex-namorado de Bella, James, um maluco que estava obcecado por tê-la de volta e uma outra louca chamada Vitória, esta queria se vingar em Bella a frustração por James não querê-la, paralelamente precisei enfrentar a minha ex tentando me sabotar, Tânia, foram tempos turbulentos e quase nos levaram por caminhos diferentes, tais tempos não merecem nada mais que o esquecimento, além do mais, nosso amor se fez maior e nós conseguimos superar todos os obstáculos.

Agora estávamos frente ao juiz e a todos os convidados, fazendo nossos votos, declarando nosso amor, Bella com uma barriga de sete meses, fazia alguns ultra-sons que descobrimos que era uma menina, eu não poderia estar mais feliz.

-Eu os declaro marido e mulher, pode beijar a noiva. – declarou o juiz com firmeza, meu olhar caiu sobre o dela, o mundo nos pertencia, finalmente seriamos um. Com cuidado toquei sua cálida face e me aproximei, lentamente, o tempo parou, nada mais importou quando aqueles lábios roçaram nos meus. E naquele instante eu soube, nós seriamos felizes para todo o sempre.

Os aplausos vieram com força total e nós nos separamos, sorrindo cúmplices, ambos em plenitude por finalmente estar oficializando um amor que já era mais que oficial para nós. – Eu te amo. – sussurrei encostando minha testa na sua por um breve momento então me ajoelhei e beijei a barriga de Bella, transmitindo a minha filha todo o amor que também lhe devotava.

Recebemos os cumprimentos de todos nossos amigos e de nossa família, e degustamos de uma festa maravilhosa, todas as pessoas que, de alguma maneira, foram importantes em nossa vida estavam ali, testemunhando o quão poderoso havia sido nosso amor. Contudo não ficamos muito tempo, eu não queria que Bella se esforçasse demais.

-Edward, você é super-protetor demais. – reclamou ela, quando estávamos a sós dentro do carro, seguindo para nossa casa. Por conta da gestação avançada de Bella, havíamos concordado em passar a lua-de-mel em minha antiga casa de praia, local que agora seria nosso lar em definitivo. – Já disse que estou bem, não precisávamos ter ido embora tão cedo.

-Bella, - gemi frustrado por ver que as vezes, ou melhor, quase sempre, Bella não era cuidadosa consigo mesma. – Você não deve se cansar demais, é perigoso e desnecessário. – Mantive uma mão no volante e a outra levei a barriga de Bella. – Pense em Renesmee. – sorri ao pronunciar o nome de nossa filha, eu estava tão fascinado com a idéia de ser pai, queria tanto tê-la em meus braços que a espera de mais alguns meses parecia angustiante.

Bella colocou a mão sobre a minha. – E você precisa relaxar, papai! – rimos levemente com a menção ao nome pai, nunca desejei tanto ouvir aquilo. Bella levou minha mão aos seus lábios e a beijou. – Estamos seguros ao lado do melhor médico do país. – Completou ela, exibido-se.

Ri levemente. – Meu pai não estará conosco em nossa lua-de-mel, querida. – Bella revirou os olhos de forma dramática e voltou a encostar a cabeça no banco.

-O segundo melhor, que seja. – Desdenhou ela. – Vocês são pai e filho, são um pacote, não dá pra separar. – Ri abertamente diante da lógica absurda de Bella, essa mulher era única, e a cada minuto eu me via mais e mais preso a sedução natural dela.

-Você é absurda Bella. – comentei bem-humorado. – Vai escrever um livro sobre isso também, Senhora Cullen? – debochei rindo, Bella me acompanhou, mas deu um leve tapa em meu braço protestando.

-Bobo! – e num ato totalmente infantil mostrou a língua, fazendo-me ri mais ainda, eu estava em plenitude, realizado, certo de que a vida que pedi aos céus estivesse por se iniciar ali, naquele momento.

Três meses se passaram e logo o grande dia chegou, justamente quando a mídia havia finalmente se acalmado pelo casamento da escritora e do médico mais cobiçados tudo está para se reiniciar. "A filha do casal estava a caminho."

Bella e eu estávamos na casa de meus pais, degustando de um agradável almoço com os mesmos e meus irmãos, habito costumeiro aos fins de semana, o clima era agradável, todos estávamos sentados a beira da piscina, conversando frivolidades e rindo por amenidades.

Contudo, em um determinado momento Bella passou a se calar, não voltou a opinar nos assuntos levantados, fato que passou desapercebido por todos, incluindo a mim, a conversa entre nós fluía sempre tão dinâmica que a ausência de um participante nem sempre era rapidamente percebida. Minha atenção só se voltou a ela quando ela ofegou com violência, seu corpo se curvando para frente, sua mão segurando com força meu braço.

Olhei para ela assustado. – Bella o que houve? – meu intimo já beirando ao pânico, qualquer mero arranhão em minha mulher já era motivo de alarde, ela se contorcer daquela maneira era pior ainda. Levantei-me aturdido.

A atenção de todos se voltou para minha mulher, a tensão se fez quase palpável. Pouco me importei com eles. - A bolsa estourou! – Carlisle falou alarmado, levantando-se num sobre-salto, só então percebi que o chão estava tomado por uma poça de água.

Bella nada dizia, apenas apertava com força o ventre, seu rosto uma mistura de dor e medo. - Precisamos levá-la para um hospital. – Rosalie gritou apavorada, até então eu ainda estava estático, sem reagir e seu grito meu fez despertar.

-Emmett me ajude aqui. – pedi e com o auxilio de meu irmão levamos Bella para o carro, colando-a no banco de trás. – Você dirige. – declarei, jogando-lhe a chave do carro e entrei atrás com Bella, mal me preocupei com o restante do pessoal, sabia que eles nos seguiriam e que Alice e Rosalie se encarregariam de levar a mal de Bella e do bebê.

Apoiei a cabeça de Bella em meu colo, uma mão acariciava seu rosto já começando a dar sinais de suor e o outro segurava-lhe a mão. Eu estava em pânico, minha filha estava para nascer e minha mulher estava visivelmente sofrendo, minha alma se dilacerava apenas com a idéia de algo acontecer a uma das duas, contudo, Bella estava visivelmente assustada, e eu não poderia apavorá-la ainda mais, eu precisava ser forte, mesmo que em meu intimo eu fosse fraco.

-Vai ficar tudo bem meu amor... – sussurrei sorrindo, tentando transmitir-lhe tranqüilidade. – Logo nossa menina estará conosco, você verá, tudo vai ficar bem. Respire fundo, eu estou aqui com você...

Bella tentava respirar profundamente, tentava ouvir-me mas quando uma contração vinha todo seu controle se esvaziava dando lugar apenas a dor. – Estou com medo Ed... – murmurou ela entre uma contração e outro. Em seu olhos um temor nunca antes visto por mim.

Senti meu coração desfalecer com o temor de mulher, a impotência de nada por fazer para amenizar aquele sofrimento abateu-me cruelmente, mas nada demonstrei, Bella precisava de mim agora. - Shh... – sussurrei afagando-lhe a face com ternura. - Não há o que temer, eu estou aqui com você, confie em mim... – um sorriso fraco brotou em seus lábios, e eu soube que mesmo assustada ela confiaria em mim, aumentando consideravelmente meu pânico, a responsabilidade de cumprir minha promessa pensando sobre meus ombros.

Quando uma nova contração veio fazendo aquele sorriso lindo se transformar em uma careta contorcida em dor eu olhei para Emm, minha tranqüilidade sumindo brevemente. – Droga Emmett! Mais rápido! – rosnei.

O carro acelerou. – Já estamos chegando. – prometeu ele e meu olhar recaiu novamente sobre Bella, voltei a sorrir, sua mão apertando a minha com uma força nunca antes por mim vista em Bella.

-Viu, logo chegaremos... – sorri calmamente. – Tudo ficará bem, eu prometo. – Meu rosto desceu para seu rosto e roçou seus lábios, um rápido beijo se seguiu, mas eu rapidamente me afastei. – Eu amo você! – declarei mais confiante do que nunca e eu queria que ela sentisse isso também. – Estamos juntos nessa!

Bella sorriu abertamente, embora seu cansaço estivesse estampado em seu rosto ainda sim eu me senti o homem mais sortudo do mundo por saber que aquele sorriso nascia para mim e apenas para mim.

Não demorou muito mais nós chegamos ao hospital e os enfermeiros ajudaram a retirar Bella do carro e levá-la de cadeira de rodas para a sala de parto, por todo o período acompanhei Bella, sempre segurando sua mão e transmitindo-lhe segurança e tranqüilidade.

Bella foi submetida a alguns exames e trocaram-lhe a roupa por um avental largo azul. O médico chegou em seguida, sorrindo para nós, ansioso por nos tornar pais de primeira viagem, ele brincou com Bella tentando fazê-la relaxar, e conseguiu arrancar dela uma risada fraca.

-Edward? – o médico me chamou um pouco afastado. – Acha prudente você assistir ao parto? – ele me analisava minuciosamente, procurando algum vestígio de insegura.

-Não vou sair de perto de Bella! – declarei com firmeza e convicção, a idéia de me afastar de Bella agora, quando ela mais precisava de mim se fez tão absurda em minha mente que em qualquer outro momento teria me arrancado uma forte risada, mas não agora.

-Acha que agüenta? – insistiu ele, mas eu não reconsiderei e confirmei com a cabeça. – Muito bem então.

Voltamos para próximo de Bella e o médio começou a dar-lhe algumas orientações para quando a contração vier ela começar a fazer força uma vez que havíamos optado pelo parto normal. Me mantive ao lado de Bella todo o tempo, segurando sua mão, sussurrado palavras de conforto e incentivo, mesmo que eu nada pudesse fazer naquele momento eu estaria ali, Bella não ficaria sozinha.

Foi três quartos de hora sofridos para Bella, mesmo com toda a força que ela fazia nossa menina demorou a nascer, mas quando ocorreu, o mundo nunca se fez mais belo e eu tinha certeza que Bella compartilhava dessa idéia.

Um choro fino e gracioso invadiu nossos ouvidos e logo a imagem do médico segurando um bebê sujo de sangue apareceu em nosso campo de visão. Bella e eu nos olhamos, um sorriso que mal cabia em nossos rostos nasceu, sem a intenção de sumir dali.

-É uma linda e saudável menina! – declarou o médico. Bella e eu nos olhamos, ambos emocionados, era nossa filha, nossa menina. Minha testa encostou na dela, suas lágrimas se misturaram a minha. A felicidade transbordava de meu ser e o mundo se fez belo...

-Obrigado... – sussurrei em meio as lágrimas. – Obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, Bella... – Beijei sua testa e voltei a encarar o bebê agora envolvido em um pano. – É nossa filha... – sussurrei desacreditado.

-Sim. Nossa menina. – concordou Bella apoiando a cabeça no travesseiro, visivelmente cansada, mas realizada. Ela estendeu os braços tremula. – Deixe-me segurá-la! – pediu ela chorando, assim como a pequena que ainda chorava.

-Eu vou lhe mostrar como alguns gestos ficam marcados em nossas vidas. – declarou o médico visivelmente contente por nós também. Não entendi o que suas palavras quiseram dizer, mas naquele momento não importava, nada importava.

Ele se aproximou com a bebê nos braços, ainda chorando e entregou-a a Bella, no mesmo instante que a bebê se acomodou nos braços da mãe seu choro cessou, causando mais emoção ainda em nós.

O choro felicitado de Bella se intensificou assim como o meu e eu me acomodei ao lado de Bella, envolvendo as duas em um abraço. Era minha família. Minha.

-Parabéns. – declarou o médico por fim antes de se retirar. – Vocês formam uma bela família. – seu sorriso era genuíno assim como nossa felicidade.

-Obrigado doutor. – agradeci como se ele fosse o melhor homem do mundo, e ele era, pois ele havia trazido nossa menina para o ceio de nossa família. O médico assentiu ainda sorrindo e se retirou, permitindo-nos um momento de privacidade.

Meus olhos, assim como os de Bella, só enxergavam a pequena nos braços de minha mulher, a felicidade banhou de tal maneira que nunca antes acreditei ser possível. –Renesmee Carlie Cullen. – declarei com orgulho beijo a testa de Bella e a de Renesmee. – Nossa filha. – nós seriamos felizes, muito felizes.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 2 – A tragédia **_

**POV Edward**

Os anos se passaram como uma brisa mansa, sorrateiros e agraciados, Bella e eu não tínhamos como agradecer a Deus as maravilhas que nos cercavam. Nossa filha já estava com quatro anos, falante e sorridente, motivo de maior orgulho para minha mulher e eu.

Renesmee era doce e graciosa, estava sempre a sorrir, contagiando a todos a sua volta. Nossos familiares se deslumbravam como se fosse a primeira vez todas as vezes que estavam em sua presença. Nessie nunca quis muito, nunca fez questão de atenção ou mimos, mas sabia se mostrar eternamente grata no que lhe era proporcionado.

Todas as noites, Bella ou eu líamos para nossa menina, na realidade era sempre eu, contudo, nos dias em que meus plantões me impossibilitavam de estar em casa na hora de seu sono, Bella cumpria meu papel.

Dizer que eu desejava mais seria blasfêmia, eu tinha tudo que um dia pude sonhar, eu era feliz, muito feliz e tolo, acreditei que essa felicidade pudesse se fazer eterna. Doce ilusão.

Foi em uma noite calma, como qualquer outra, que nós três estávamos reunidos a mesa, jantando, Bella e eu brincando com Nessie ao mesmo tempo em que a ajudávamos a degustar de sua sopa, quando a campainha tocou.

Bella e eu nos olhamos confusos, não estávamos esperando ninguém, fiz menção de me levantar quando Bella interveio. – Deixa que eu vou. – ela se levantou e seguiu para a porta, não vi problema naquilo, afinal, eu estava mesmo "ocupado" ajudando Nessie.

Voltei minha atenção a minha pequena, peguei um pouco de sopa com a colher e assoprei levemente, garantindo que minha menina não iria se queimar. - Olha o aviãozinho... – declarei enquanto balançava levemente a colher pelo ar, Renesmee abriu um sorriso radiante e abriu a boca de bom grado.

Bella demorou um pouco a vir, mas logo escutei seus passos se aproximando. – Quem era, querida? – perguntei despreocupado, antes de me virar para olhar.

Para meu completo desespero Bella era segurada rudemente pelo braço por um homem encapuzado, o qual segurava uma arma que estava apontada para a barriga de Bella. Minha mulher tinha uma expressão apavorada no rosto, as lágrimas já se faziam presentes. – Não deixe que machuquem Renesmee! – pediu ela desesperada ela antes do cara a empurrá-la.

Atrás dos dois haviam mais algumas pessoas encapuzadas, e antes que eu pudesse reagir, ou ao menos assimilar aquela imagem irreal, dois deles já estavam próximos de Renesmee e eu; como um choque de adrenalina, peguei minha filha no colo embalando-a protetoramente com meu corpo. – É melhor largá-la! – grunhiu uma mulher, senti a arma próxima a minha cabeça, mas não me movi, antes a minha morte que um arranhão em minha filha.

-Peguem o que quiserem, mas, por favor, não façam nada conosco. – pedi agoniado, Renesmee já começava a perceber algo errado, estava assustada, agarrou-se com força as minhas vestes.

O homem próximo a nós se irritou chutando a mesa a nossa frente, assustando mais ainda Renesmee. – ACHA QUE ESTAMOS DE BRINCADEIRA? – Gritou ele me puxando pelos cabelos para trás, forçando-me a olhá-lo, ele mirou sua arma em meu rosto. Renesmee começou a chorar, com medo. – Preste bem atenção! NÓS damos as ordens aqui! É melhor fazer tudo que mandamos, - ele direcionou o gatilho para Renesmee. – Ou a coisa vai ficar feia.

Minha alma se dilacerou, eu estava em pânico, não sabia o que fazer, queria saber onde Bella estava, se estava bem, queria ficar com Renesmee, protegê-la, mas não podia correr o risco de... – Sentindo-me morrer por dentro meus braços foram afrouxando, soltando Renesmee levemente.

A mulher arrancou-a com agressividade de meus braços. – PAPAI! – Gritou ela desesperada tentando voltar para perto de mim.

-Vai ficar tudo bem, querida, eu prometo! – falei duas oitavas mais alto, tentando me levantar, tentando ver se ela estaria bem, mas fui arremessado longe por um soco do homem.

-É pra ficar quietinho ai. – declarou ele ainda com a arma apontada para mim, eu estava desolado, precisava de minha filha, precisava de minha mulher.

-Por favor, não as machuque... – pedi sentindo as lágrimas tomarem meu rosto, desesperado, me ajoelhei perante o homem. – Faça o que quiser comigo, mas as deixem em paz, por favor.

Raivoso, o homem bateu-me com a arma, fazendo-me ir ao chão, senti minha cabeça latejar o sangue escorrer por meu rosto. – Eu mandei calar a boca! – grunhiu ele, eu sabia que eu nada poderia fazer, só me restava obedecê-lo e orar para que Deus protegesse Bella e Renesmee.

-Amarre-o! – ordenou a voz da mulher. Nem um minuto depois eu já conseguia sentir cordas envolvendo meus punhos e calcanhares. Tudo aquilo era inacreditável, eu não conseguia acreditar que estava acontecendo, por que? O que fizemos para merecer tudo isso?

Fui vendado e arrastado para algum cômodo da casa, nem mesmo sei dizer se foram os minutos ou as horas que testemunharam toda a minha agonia, mas cada barulho, cada passo, cada voz, tudo me apavorava, tudo me consumia, e eu me via em desespero e em alivio por não ouvir a voz de Bella ou Renesmee. Elas estariam bem?

Vidros foram quebrados. Moveis revirados. Tudo foi destruído eu podia perceber e eu me consumia por estar incapacitado de ajudar minha mulher e minha filha, minha alma se dilacerava uma vez que eu imaginava o que elas poderiam estar passando, a falta de noticias.

Eu estava preso, sem poder fazer qualquer coisa a não ser rezar, e foi o que eu fiz.

_Deus, se Tu existe, eu te suplico, proteja Bella e Renesmee, não permita que eles façam qualquer coisa com elas, por favor... Não permita que a dor chegue a elas. Faça o que quiser comigo, permita que tudo que eles queiram seja direcionado a mim, mas, por favor, não os deixe machucá-las. _

_Sei que não sou merecedor de qualquer atenção sua, sei que já errei por muitas vezes e não sou digno de pedir qualquer coisa, mas Bella é a mulher mais pura que eu conheço nesse mundo, nunca fizera mal a ninguém, não merece sofrimento algum, e Renesmee... Oh meu Deus! É apenas uma criança, um pequeno anjo sem asas... Como pode um anjo ser merecedor de qualquer sofrimento? _

_Por tudo que é mais sagrado, não permita que algo aconteça a elas..._

Mais barulhos, mais vozes até que em fim, o silêncio. Por um segundo eu senti-me aliviado, mas bastou o cheiro de fumaça e o calor chegarem até mim para me apavorar. A casa estava em chamas.

Bella. Renesmee. Se eu estava amarrado, talvez elas também estivessem, ou talvez estivessem desacordadas, as chamas lhes atingiriam. _Oh meu Deus, proteja-as!_ Reuni todas as minhas forças para tentar me livrar da corda, senti meus punhos ensangüentarem, mas não desisti, eu precisava socorrê-las, precisava ajudá-las... Precisava...

-Tem alguém aqui! – Uma voz grossa soou em meus ouvidos, senti o pavor se acentuar, o que viria agora? Mas para minha surpresa, o homem se aproximou e soltou as amarras que me prendiam, assim como a venda que me cegava. Minha visão se fez turva diante da luminosidade, a minha frente pude ver dois vultos próximos, instintivamente me encolhi para trás. – Senhor Cullen? – Indagou um deles, foi só então que percebi o uniforme de bombeiro que trajavam, o alivio foi instantâneo.

O alivio não durou mais que alguns segundos e a visão de minhas preciosidades sendo levadas para longe de mim me invadiu, olhei em volta e pude ver o fogo começando a domar a sala. - Renesmee! Bella! – gritei agoniado tentando me levantar, mas uma vertigem me atingiu, fazendo-me cair, um dos homens me segurou e uma máscara de oxigênio foi posta em meu rosto.

-Fique calmo, senhor Cullen, sua mulher já está em segurança. – garantiu-me um deles fazendo-me relaxar, a fumaça antes mal percebida agora se fazia pesada em meus pulmões, a inconsciência ameaçava me envolver; lutei contra ela, eu não poderia fraquejar agora, não sem antes...

Com dificuldade arranquei a máscara de meu rosto. – Renesmee... – consegui dizer, não sem esforço. – Minha filha... Renesmee... – os bombeiros trocaram olhares interrogativos entre eles, eu precisava alertá-los que ela ainda poderia estar na casa. – Ainda está na casa... Renesmee...

Os dois bombeiros ficaram tensos, eu pude sentir. – Sua filha estava na casa, tem certeza? – indagou um deles, assenti freneticamente.

–Eles nos separaram, mas ela ainda estava em casa... – O outro bombeiro passou um rádio comunicando que Renesmee ainda estava na casa e nada mais disseram, apenas cobriram novamente meu rosto com a máscara.

Logo senti o calor ceder e um vento gélido arrepiar-me por inteiro, já estávamos fora da casa. Eu conseguia ouvir pessoas falando e correndo, água jorrando e o fogo crepitando, mas um som se distinguiu na multidão. O choro agoniado de Bella. – Bella. – sussurrei desesperado, precisava alcançá-la, precisava tê-la em meus braços. – Bella. – comecei a me remexer, tentando me livrar daqueles braços que me seguravam.

-Ele quer a mulher. – ouvi o outro bombeiro declarar, tão logo mudamos de direção e eu fui depositado em uma maca, sentado, nem meio segundo depois senti os braços macios de minha mulher abraçando-me com força e desespero; isso me fez despertar. – Edward... – choramingou ela, suas lágrimas molhando com ferocidade minhas vestes arruinadas. – Oh Edward...

Meus braços a envolveram com igual força. – Eu estou aqui, está tudo bem... Shh... Calma... Tudo ficará bem agora. – sussurrei sentindo-me aliviado de estar com minha mulher novamente.

-Oh Edward... Como puderam...? Como...? Ainda não acharam Renesmee...! – seus soluços eram agoniados e seu choro desesperado, lágrimas surgiram em meus olhos.

-Vai ficar tudo bem... Eles vão achá-la... Ela está bem, você verá! – mesmo fazendo tais promessas eu ainda sentia meu peito se dilacerar... Algo estava errado, eu podia sentir... Me separei de Bella e a encarei, examinando-a rapidamente. – Você está bem? Eles a machucaram? Fizeram algo com você?

Bella negou com a cabeça, ainda chorando compulsivamente e voltou a se atirar em meus braços. Envolvi-a com o maior afinco possível, olhando por cima de sua cabeça os bombeiros erradicarem o fogo, esperando ansioso pelo momento em que um deles chegaria com minha filha... Bem... Viva...

-Senhor Cullen? – uma nova voz soou em meus ouvidos, levantei meu olhar e me deparei com uma policial, logo atrás dela, havia um dos bombeiros. Assenti confirmando minha identidade. – Sou a delegada Christine Parker, - ela me mostrou rapidamente sua identificação. Assenti novamente, ainda com Bella nos braços, esperando pelo que ela desejava me dizer. – Recebemos uma denuncia anônima dizendo que sua casa fora invadida e você e sua família foram feitos reféns, essa informação procede?

Assenti novamente. – Sim... Mas não sei dizer o que houve, eles nos separaram, me amarraram e vendaram, quando percebi a casa já estava em chamas... – o choro foi subindo e me vi precisando respirar fundo para agüentar firme, Bella soluçou mais alto em meus braços, apertei-a mais.

A policial assentiu e fez sinal para que um dos policiais se aproximasse. Enquanto isso, o bombeiro tomou a palavra. – Senhor Cullen, eu sou o tenente Carter Folt, chefe dos bombeiros, e estou aqui para informá-lo com segurança que sua filha não está dentro da casa. – Ao mesmo tempo em que senti o alivio emergir, o pânico me tomou, onde estava Renesmee? – Meus homens vasculharam toda a casa, não há mais ninguém lá...

Bella se ergueu no mesmo instante, o desespero nítido em seu olhar. – O que? Onde ela está? Onde está minha filha? – seu pâncio cada vez maior. Um outro policial se aproximou, carregando um noltbook.

-Senhor Cullen. – Continuou a delegada Christine, abrindo um vídeo no computador, nas mãos do policial. – Tivemos acesso as câmeras de segurança da rua. – declarou ela. – E esta imagem foi gravada a pouco mais de uma hora. – O vídeo começou a rodar e nele, cinco pessoas mascaras, vestidas inteiramente de preto, saiam de nossa casa. – Por favor veja isso. – ela indicou um volume a mais nos ombros de um deles, instantes depois aproximou a câmera e meu mundo desfaleceu ao perceber que ali, nos ombros daquele homem, era minha filha.

O histerismo de Bella atingiu o ápice, ela se jogou no chão, de joelhos. A loucura em seu olhar tão cristalina quanto à água de um rio. -ONDE ESTÁ RENESMEE? – O pânico tomava conta de Bella, assim como dominava a mim. Onde estava nossa filha? - ONDE ELA ESTÁ? Oh meu Deus! Onde está minha menina? - Bella caiu de joelhos desolada, o choro histérico e os soluços desmedidos tornando-a quase insana. Suas mãos agarraram seus cabelos, sua cabeça negou com firmeza, tentando não aceitar, tentando não acreditar. Eu queria acolhe-la, queria lhe jurar que tudo ficaria bem, queria prometer que nossa filha logo estaria conosco, que estava bem... Mas a verdade me destruía, me deixando incapaz de agir. Eles haviam levado-a.


	4. Chapter 3

Os anos passaram, a vida bateu e assoprou, mas a dor não diminuiu, o sofrimento parecia se fazer mais intenso e sutil a cada ano.

O desaparecimento de Renesmee foi alvo de atenção dos mais renomados jornais e canais de televisão, o país inteiro parecia escandalizado e sensibilizado pelo sumiço da única filha do "casal perfeito". O F.B.I. logo foi ativado e eu mesmo contratei os melhores e mais renomados detetives particulares do país em busca de minha menina, contudo tudo fora inútil.

Para o completo desespero e enlouquecimento de minha mulher e eu, as horas torturantes se tornaram dias, os dias, semanas, as semanas, meses, e os meses logo se transformariam em anos...

Após sete meses de busca intensa, o F.B.I. declarou Nessie como morta e arquivou o caso... Não há palavras para descrever o que aquilo significou para mim, eu provei intensamente da escuridão e da afiada adaga que se alojou em meu coração, impossível de se retirar ou a dor de abrandar.

Bella quase enlouquecera com a declaração, tentara suicídio por duas vez, eu tentei ampará-la, mascarar minha dor, ser forte por ela, e consegui, por alguns meses, esconder-lhe minha depressão, só meu pai, o qual me receitava os anti-depressivos, pode ver o quão quebrado eu ficara, o quão dilacerada se fazia minha alma e o quão expansivo era meu sofrimento.

Nossa vida perdeu o brilho, eu pedi licença do meu trabalho e Bella perdeu a vontade de escrever, pensamos por muitas vezes tentar esquecer o passado, tentar seguir em frente aceitando o fato que agora Renesmee estava em um lugar melhor, mas eu não consegui aceitar... Um pai nunca deveria viver para ver seu filho partir... Não é a lei natural de vida, o certo é os filhos dizem adeus aos pais e não o contrário.

Contudo, nada me parecia mais injusto do que além de conviver com a dor da perda de um pequeno anjinho de apenas quatro anos, me dilacerava, me enfurecia a idéia de que Deus me castigara de tal modo que nem mesmo o direito a enterrar minha própria filha eu tinha? Por tudo que era mais sagrado, Bella e eu merecíamos ao menos nos despedir de nossa filha, dar-lhe um enterro digno! Qualquer coisa! Mas nada pudemos fazer, um funeral com um caixão vazio foi tudo que nos foi permitido fazer...

Os amigos e familiares nos apoiaram a todo momento, Carlisle e Esme quase se mudaram para nossa casa; Rosalie e Alice amparavam e distraiam (ou ao menos tentavam) compartilharam do sofrimento de mãe, Emmett e Jasper estiveram em ao me lado, me auxiliaram e cuidaram das questões burocráticas que eu simplesmente não tinha condições físicas e emocionais de lidar.

Mas nada nos consolaria, nada fazia nossa dor diminuir e foi em nome dessa dor, desse desespero que decidi não permitir o fim das buscas, ao menos com os detetives particulares, uma pequena ponta de esperança ainda brilhava dentro de mim, talvez minha filha estivesse por aí em algum lugar, esperando-nos, mas se os anjos a tivessem levado pelos braços, eu lhe daria um enterro digno, que seu corpo estivesse enterrado merecidamente. Não importava quanto tempo levaria. Eu acharia Renesmee, ou o que sobrou dela...

Bella e eu seguimos nos arrastando pelo tempo, aos poucos fomos retornando a nossos trabalhos e choramos por dias e noites no colo um do outro, no quarto de Renesmee, às vezes um sendo forte e o outro fraco, às vezes os dois fracos e às vezes ambos fingíamos ser fortes para tentar não encarar a realidade que se fazia mais sólida a cada dia que se passava.

Choramos e sofremos por tantas vezes que depois de um tempo as lágrimas pareciam ter secado, a dor parecia ter se instalado firmemente dentro de nós, disposta a nunca mais nos deixar, e no fim, nos acostumamos com ela. Alguns dias eram mais fáceis, outros mais difíceis, não era fácil viver o natal sem presentear nossa pequena com a bicicleta que Renesmee tanto pediu, não era fácil passar por seu aniversário sabendo que não havia nada a comemorar e sim lamentar.

Pouco mais de um ano depois Alice engravidou, tornando-se motivo de alegria e sofrimento para Bella e eu, nós estávamos felizes por minha irmã, é claro, estávamos felizes pelo nosso primeiro sobrinho, o qual fomos chamados para ser padrinhos, na certa Alice e Jasper tentaram amenizar a falta de nossa menina, e por mais que soubéssemos que nada adiantaria estávamos desesperados por qualquer tentativa.

Aos poucos a vida cresceu de novo em nossa família com o nascimento do pequeno Demetri, e não muito depois foi a vez de Rosalie ser mãe e a pequena Clara se tornou a mais nova Cullen, a qual, novamente, Bella e eu fomos padrinhos. Quase todos os dias, levávamos nossos sobrinhos para passeios ou coisas do tipo, desfrutando novamente da paternidade que nos fora arrancada.

Cuidadosamente, avaliando com cuidado minha própria sanidade, eu comecei a me perguntar se Renesmee não iria quer ver-nos seguindo em frente, se não gostaria que não a esquecermos, mas tentarmos recuperar um pouco da felicidade que nos fora brutalmente arrancada. Aos poucos, fui expondo a Bella minhas opiniões e depois de muito ponderarmos, resolvemos tentar novamente

E então, cinco anos após o desaparecimento de Renesmee, Bella ficou grávida novamente e, como uma benção divina, Deus nos tirou uma filha e nos deu outra, a qual demos o nome de Lúcia, que significava luz, Lúcia viera para trazer luz a nossa vida escura e sem sentido.

Após o nascimento de Lúcia, a dor não diminuiu, mas se fez, mas suportável, e encarar um dia de cada vez se tornou mais fácil, a felicidade voltou a soprar em nós, suavemente, quase imperceptível, mas voltou. Quando Lúcia estava com cinco anos, Bella engravidou novamente e então, um menino se aconchegou no ceio de nossa família o qual chamamos de Antony.

E assim nossa vida seguiu, em meio a tropeços e quedas, mas seguiu, como eu tenho certeza que Renesmee gostaria que fizéssemos, como mesmo depois de tanto tempo, eu ainda não havia desistido de encontrar os restos mortais de minha filha, mesmo agora... Treze anos depois.

Era aniversário de Bella e como sempre, ela não queria comemorar, mesmo agora ocupando nossas vidas com nossos outros filhos e nossos afilhados, ainda era difícil para ela comemorar o próprio aniversário, ela não se achava digna de digna de celebrar sua vida uma vez que sua primeira filha não puder completar nem o quinto aniversário.

Contudo, não era uma coisa simples de se explicar a nossos filhos, e tal ato, eu ainda considerava uma grande porta para a depressão e isso eu não poderia permitir, então todos os anos, eu respeitava sua vontade de não querer uma festa e coisas do tipo, mas sempre organizava um jantar com nossa família e, às vezes, alguns amigos mais próximos.

Como de costume, tirei o dia de folga para organizar alguns detalhes e cuidar das crianças para Bella descansar um pouco. As crianças já estavam prontas e o jantar já estava pronto, não demoraria muito para os convidados chegarem e eu não conseguia encontrar Bella, olhei por toda a casa e não a encontrava.

No fundo eu sabia onde ela estava, era sempre assim, sempre que a saudade de nossa princesa aumentava Bella se refugiava na praia, sentava-se na areia, frente ao mar, abraçava os próprios joelhos, tentando juntar os cacos da própria alma e ficava ali... Deixando a brisa bater em seu rosto. As lágrimas silenciosas e mansas rolarem por seu rosto. E a dor minimizar até se tornar suportável novamente.

E foi assim que a encontrei, com toda a sua beleza e magnitude, sua tristeza tão clara em seu olhar quanto o mar, fazendo meu coração se devastar ao ver a mulher que mais amo nesse mundo, imersa nessa tristeza que nunca teria fim. Suspirei com pesar, sentido o peso dos anos e da dor me sobrecarregar-me, lentamente, me aproximei dela envolvendo-a em um abraço por trás.

-Meu amor... – sussurrei contra seu pescoço em meio a beijos. – Os convidados logo irão chegar, você precisa se arrumar.

Bella apertou meus braços com força e apoiou a cabeça em meu peito. – Não quero comemorações Edward, não quero nada... O que estamos celebrando, afinal? Mais um ano de vida sem minha filha? Minha pequena! Sem poder tê-la em meus braços, beijá-la e abraçá-la, dar-lhe amor... Sabe-se lá Deus quantas barbaridades ela passou e... – Calei Bella nesse instante tocando-lhe os lábios com o dedo, gentilmente.

-Shh... Chega de pensar nessas coisas... – Abracei-a com força, sentindo minha alma ameaçar fraquejar, entretanto, não era momento de fraqueza, era hora de ser forte. Por Bella. Por mim. E por Renesmee. Por mais que me doesse, eu sabia que era chegada a hora, a hora que na verdade chegou a muito tempo atrás. – Acho que está na hora de dizermos adeus, querida...

-Não posso, Edward... Não consigo esquecê-la... – Bella me abraçou com força, senti suas dolorosas lágrimas molhando minha camisa, a dor me meu peito se fez avassaladora, eu me sentia inútil, incapaz de diminuir a dor de minha esposa.

Apertei o abraço, degustei da sensação de perda correndo em minhas veias, não querendo dizer, não querendo aceitar, mas talvez, fosse preciso, talvez não devêssemos ter mais esperança. – Já faz treze anos, Bella... – sussurrei sentido meu peito arrebentar com minhas próprias palavras, mas era hora de encarar a realidade. – Precisamos seguir em frente, era o que Nessie iria querer...

Bella se virou de frente para mim e se jogou em meus braços, soluços comedidos e lágrimas compulsivas foram os únicos presentes naquele momento, o mar e os céus foram os únicos a testemunhar aquele momento. Bella sofria assim como eu. Ela chorou, e chorou, e chorou... Era tudo que podia fazer, ambos sabíamos disso. Dor, saudade, irá, desolação... Aquela dor que nunca teria fim era tudo que tínhamos naquele momento. Era nossa única certeza que nossa filha um dia existiu, e esteve feliz em nossos braços.

Aos poucos a dor foi cedendo, as lágrimas parando, os soluços se silenciando e então nos soubemos que era hora de entrar, e voltar, não para a vida que escolhemos, mas para a vida que nos fora dada.

O jantar estava servido, os convidados já haviam chegado, todos comiam e conversavam animadamente, Bella estava serena, compara a esta tarde, as crianças corriam e brincavam com os primos, tudo parecia tranqüilo até, a campainha tocar.

Um arrepio estranho e agonizante percorreu meu corpo, Bella e eu trocamos um rápido olhar e eu comecei a me levantar, depois daquela noite medonha a treze anos atrás, nunca mais consegui permitir que Bella ou as crianças atendessem a porta, não por achar-los incapazes, eu apenas... Não conseguia.

Estranhamente, meu pai, Emmett e Jasper também se levantaram, como se houvessem sentido minha agonia, ou como se percebessem que não havia mais convidados a receber; em silêncio agradeci tal ato e juntos seguimos para a porta.

Sentindo meu coração palpitar cada vez mais abri a porta, qual não foi minha surpresa ao ver em minha porta os cinco detetives que a treze anos eu pagava para tentar encontrar minha filha. A falta de reação minha e de meus irmãos e meu pai foi certeira.

Em poucos segundos minha mente divagou pelas mais diversas teorias do que levavam aqueles detetives a bater em minha casa, naquela hora da noite, sem aviso prévio. Contudo, eu nada precisei indagar, eles mesmos, pulando todas as etiquetas e boas-maneiras, responderam a perguntava que gritava em minha mente e se calava em meus lábios.

-Senhor Cullen, acho que encontramos sua filha...

O choque foi tamanho ao ouvir aquelas palavras que pensei que minhas pernas não fossem agüentar. Todos os tipos possíveis e imagináveis de emoções acertaram-me sem qualquer piedade. Meus olhos marearem. Era o fim de uma luta. O fim de uma angustia sem precedentes.

Mas antes que eu conseguisse me recuperar e dizer alguma coisa, o detive ao lado do que havia me dado aquela grande e temerosa noticia se pronunciou.

-E acreditamos que ela esteja viva... – bastou ouvir essa única frase para minha visão embaçar e tudo a minha volta rodar até que enfim a escuridão me atingiu.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo 4 – O que aconteceu**_

Lentamente a consciência foi me envolvendo, vozes começaram a se fazer cada vez mais próximas bem como a claridade. Não sem esforço consegui abrir meus olhos para encontrar com os olhos preocupados de minha mãe.

-Mas o que...? – perguntei me sentando, minha cabeça latejava e minha memória confundia-me, eu tinha a sensação de havia algo importante para lembrar, mas eu não conseguia saber o que. Olhei em volta e vi todos os convidados do jantar em comemoração do aniversário de Bella. Meu pai estava ajoelhado ao lado de um corpo deitado no outro sofá. Demorei alguns segundos para perceber que era Bella. – Bella! – fiz menção de ir até ela, mas fui detido por meus irmãos.

-Ela esta bem, Edward, se acalme. – Emmett me garantiu. Encarei-o confuso, esperando explicações. – Foi a emoção! – declarou ele. – Ela ficou muito emocionada, assim como você.

Franzi o cenho. Eu? Como assim? Olhei a volta e me deparei com os cinco detetives encarregados de encontrar Renesmee e então tudo veio. Todas as lembranças de momentos atrás. Eles haviam encontrado-a... E talvez ela ainda estivesse... Viva!

Minhas pernas cederam e acabei por cair de joelhos, lágrimas jorraram por meus olhos. Finalmente tudo chegara ao fim, anos e mais anos de uma dolorosa espera, aprisionados na escuridão da ignorância para finalmente saber o que acontecera com minha menina... Meu peito inflou, se aqueceu com um calor tão poderoso como a muito eu já havia esquecido que existia.

Deus nos punira por um longo tempo, mas ele finalmente tivera piedade de nós, e agora ali estávamos, treze anos depois, prontos para por um fim a tanto sofrimento, culpa e vazio. A verdade viera e isso não assustava, pois fosse qual fosse, eu tinha certeza que seria melhor do que estar na ignorância como estive tanto tempo.

Senti alguns braços me ajudando a levantar e a me sentar novamente no sofá, nem mesmo me dignei a olhá-los, aquele momento era majestoso demais para se quebrar. Continuei ali, encarando os detetives, sem verdadeiramente olhá-los; minha mente estava repleta de lembranças tolas e simples que hoje eram como ouro para Bella e eu, pois eram as únicas coisas que tínhamos de Renesmee.

Quanto tempo passou? Era difícil dizer... Eu não tinha pressa para retornar a realidade, eu não estava pronto a cessar as preces em gratidão que meu coração entoava. Eu estava pronto apenas para me afastar daquele fardo, daquela culpa que tanto pesavam sobre minhas costas. Foi somente quando percebi Bella recobrando a consciência que retornei. Fui ao seu encontro e abracei-a com força, não levou mais que alguns segundos para que ela retribuísse meu abraço, aos prantos.

-Acabou Bella... Finalmente acabou... – sussurrei em meio as lágrimas. Meu coração transbordava de alívio de plenitude.

Bella apertava-me com força, soluçando. – Ela está viva, Edward... Está viva! – Ouvir as palavras leves de Bella depois de tanto tempo; isentas de dor ou desespero, era como música para meus ouvidos.

-Oh meu Deus! Oh meu Deus... – eu entoava freneticamente, sem amenizar, um milímetro que fosse o abraço entre Bella e eu. – Obrigado, obrigado... – A emoção era tamanha, tão intensa e avassaladora que era como se já a tivéssemos em nossos braços, ali, no meio do nosso braço, nos permitindo erradicar toda a saudade que ardia como brasa em nossos peitos. – Finalmente acabou... – sussurrei ainda sem conseguir acreditar direito, nocauteado pela felicidade, estarrecido pelo alivio, aquecido pela compaixão...

Lentamente, fomos nos separando, nos encarando, cúmplices de uma felicidade sem igual, o mundo nunca foi tão colorido e belo como naqueles instantes, na verdade, eu tinha a impressão que jamais sofreríamos novamente; jamais conseguiria retirar o sorriso de meu rosto ou derramar uma única lágrima que não fosse de alegria. O mundo nos pertencia.

Quando aquele momento tão intimo foi se dissipando, meu pai e meu irmão ajudaram Bella e a mim a se reerguer e a sentar no sofá, era hora de retornarmos a realidade e trabalharmos com afinco para trazer nossa menina para casa. Muito havia a ser feito.

-Senhor Cullen, - começou um dos detetives enquanto abria uma pasta e colocava sobre a mesa de centro. Sua mão apontou algumas fotos, em todas se tratava de uma jovem loira arruivada com olhos verdes, bonita e serena, um corpo bem moldado. Todas as fotos eram fotos tiradas em seu cotidiano, em nenhuma delas ela olhava para a foto. Linda. – Esta é Melissa Valente, mas acreditamos que ela seja sua filha, Renesmee.

Meu coração falhou algumas batidas ao ouvir aquilo ela era minha filha? Minha alma transbordou de esperança, seria possível? Ela era tão linda. Parecia tão tranquila nas fotos. Se fosse mesmo ela, eu teria que ajoelhar, erguer minhas mãos aos céus e agradecer, pois ela parecia feliz. Como se mal algum nunca a tivesse atormentado. Oh era tudo que eu pedia a Deus.

-Como vocês podem ver nessas fotos. – Outro detetive nos mostrou algumas fotos mais focadas no tornozelo da garota. – Melissa Valente possui a mesma marca de nascença que Renesmee. – Ele nos mostrou uma foto de Renesmee com apenas quarto anos, eu não precisava da foto para saber que as marcas eram iguais, eu sempre dizia a Renesmee que aquela marca era seu charme, a prova que ela era diferente, especial. Eu jamais esqueceria nenhum mínimo detalhe de minha filha.

Bella pegou a foto de Melissa e a encarou aos prantos, mas com m sorriso nos lábios. – São iguais, Edward, - sussurrou ela sem forças para falar mais alto, a emoção de minha mulher era grande, eu podia ver isso. – São iguais.

Sorri abertamente e beijei a testa de Bella. – É ela Bella... Eu sei que é... – Eu tinha certeza que era minha filha. Meu coração dizia que sim, e eu estava apostando não só a minha, mas a sanidade de toda a minha família naquela hipótese, naquele fio de esperança.

-O que mais, detetive? – meu cunhado, Jasper, perguntou tentando manter o foco, uma vez que ele percebera não sermos capazes, agradeci-o silenciosamente e voltei minha atenção para o detetive novamente.

-Bom, Melissa é adotada. – continuou um deles. – Conversamos com a mãe e ela mesma confirmou isso, contudo parece que a filha não sabe disso.

O detetive até então quieto tomou a fala. – A mãe contou que havia acabado de sofrer um aborto, ela e o marido estavam desolados quando encontraram Melissa em um – o detetive hesitou, eu pude ver em seus olhou o receio em nos contar, mas eu fiz sinal para que continuasse, passei treze anos supondo as mais cruéis coisas que minha filha tinha passado; ouvir agora, mesmo que fosse a verdade, mas sob a perspectiva de estar viva e feliz como aparenta nas fotos, não iria me derrubar. Contudo eu não tinha certeza sobre Bella.

-Você não precisa ouvir isso... – sussurrei apertando firmemente sua mão.

Bella assentiu com firmeza. – Sei disso, mas eu quero ouvir. É de nossa filha que estamos falando.

-Tem certeza? – insisti receoso, eu não tinha certeza se seria o melhor para Bella escutar o que estava por vir, mas como ela mesmo havia dito, era nossa filha, passamos treze anos sem notícias, eu não tinha o direito de privá-la de nada se ela deseja ouvir.

-Eu vou ficar bem... – garantiu ela com firmeza; eu ainda não sabia dizer se era uma boa idéia, mas eu não mais questionaria. Voltei minha atenção para o detetive e gesticulei que continuasse.

-Eles a encontraram em terreno abandonado, exatamente trinta e seis dias após o desaparecimento da filha de vocês. - continuou ele. – Segundo a senhora Valente, a menina estava desacordada, tinha sinais de agressão e estava com um ferimento aberto pouco abaixo da parte traseira da cabeça, logo onde os cabeços acabam, de acordo com a mulher, havia muito sangue e eles nem mesmo tinha certeza se ela iria sobreviver, mas não a deixaram lá. Levaram Melissa até um hospital, quando a menina acordou, ela não sabia quem era ou onde estava, não lembrava de nada, não sabia seu próprio nome.

-De acordou com os laudos médicos. – continuou outro detetive, abrindo uma nova pasta. – Isso ocorreu devido a pancada na nuca, e fora uma sorte a menina não ter tido outras seqüelas.

Estremeci com os fatos, como aqueles monstros puderam fazer isso com a minha menina? Por Deus, o que fizemos à eles? Lágrimas silenciosas escorreram por minha face enquanto meu coração derramava lágrimas de sangue, eu me achava preparado para escutar o que quer que tivessem feito com minha menina, mas eu não estava, provavelmente nunca estaria, minha filha não merecia ter passado por nada disso, santa foi aquela família que socorreu minha menina quando eu não pude fazer-lo.

Bella soluçava, e enterrou o rosto na curvatura de meu pescoço, procurando consolo, procurando amparo e mais uma vez eu me fiz firme, reprimindo meus sentimentos, minhas dores, para que minha esposa, a mulher que mais amava nessa vida, pudesse se permitir sofrer e aliviar a alma que insistia em torturá-la. Tem momentos em que você precisa se fazer forte, mesmo quando você está destruído, tem horas que resistir a toda a dor é a única opção.

Envolvi-a em um abraço e afaguei suas costas então ela se desmanchava em lágrimas. Meus irmãos e meus pais estavam sensibilizados também, minha mãe também chorava, embora estivesse bem mais composta que nós. Emmett estava revoltado, assim que o detetive contou as condições em que Renesmee fora encontrada ele se levantou furioso e socou com força a parede.

Graças a Deus Alice não estava presente, uma vez que havia levado as crianças para o quarto, pois se não ela estaria descontrolada também. Rosalie e Jasper estavam muito abalados, em questão de minutos eles pareceram envelhecer anos, eles sempre sofriam em silêncio, raramente demonstravam seus sentimentos, principalmente os negativos, mas assim como todos, Renesmee era a alegria de toda a família, todo sofreram e muito por todos esses anos.

Os detetives nos deram alguns minutos para nos recompor daquele impacto, e assim que Bella começou a se acalmar eles deram procedência aos relatos. – O casal disse que ninguém foi procurar pela menina durante aqueles trinta dias em que esteve hospitalizada, então eles deram entrada nos papeis de adoção, mas, de acordo com a mulher, ela não sabia dizer como aquela menina ficara daquela maneira, se foram pais desnaturados ou se foi algo horrendo e os pais dela estavam em algum lugar loucos de preocupação.

-Mas eles nem mesmo desconfiaram que ela pudesse ser Renesmee Cullen? A filha do casal mais famoso dos Estados Unidos? – indagou sarcasticamente Jasper, um choque percorreu por meu corpo com sua pergunta, eu entendia o que ele queria dizer. – Quero dizer, o drama do desaparecimento de Renesmee foi algo que chegou a todo país e até um pouco fora! Todos estavam escandalizados, colocamos céus e terras atrás dessa menina! É impossível que eles tenham encontrado uma menina igual a Renesmee, com a mesma idade e nem mesmo suspeitar que ela fosse a Cullen desaparecida!

O detetive que até então pouco falara pigarreou, chamando a atenção para si. – Peço desculpas em nome de todos nós, creio que nos esquecemos de comentar que a família Valente é brasileira. – A notícia caiu como um baque sobre mim, o que aquilo significava? Minha filha vivia em uma família de imigrantes ou quem sabe até mesmo imigrantes ilegais ou minha menina estava no outro extremo do continente?

-Como sabem, - O detetive ao lado tomou a palavra, impedindo-nos de fazer qualquer pergunta. - O Brasil é um país sul-americano, de terceiro mundo; fizemos uma pesquisa mais aprofundada, procurando entender exatamente qual fora a intenção da família Valente, supondo o mesmo que o senhor, – ele gesticulou Jasper. – Pré-supôs. Mas descobrimos que o desaparecimento da filha de vocês foi sim de muita atenção aqui nos Estados Unidos, no exterior foi algo pouco comentado, e no Brasil especificamente, foi alvo de uma única nota rápida durante um jornal de âmbito nacional e nada mais.

-Muito poucos tinham conhecimento sobre o desaparecimento de Renesmee e, mesmo que a família Valente tivesse assistido a reportagem, dificilmente ligaria a imagem alegre e cheia de vida da menina à mesma garota maltratada que encontraram. – explicou-nos o detetive. – No Brasil casos de pessoas de todas as idades, isso inclui crianças, encontradas da mesma maneira que Melissa fora; são muito comuns. Não havia porque nem mesmo a polícia e o serviço social fazerem qualquer ligação.

Um silêncio pesado nos acompanhou, minha filha foi tratada como uma indigente e por obra de Deus fora parar nas mãos de uma boa família, mas ainda sim meu coração apertava ao pensar em tudo isso, não era certo, ela não merecia... Porque o destino me punira tão cruelmente atrás de uma criança tão inocente quanto minha pequena. Por quantas coisas ela não teve que passar? Como Deus permitiu tal injustiça? Que tipo de pai era eu que não pude dar todo conforto e segurança para todos os meus filhos? Como eu poderia encostar a cabeça no travesseiro e dormir agora que sei que enquanto eu fazia isso minha menina estava sendo maltratada e jogada em um canto qualquer, como um nada, como um verme?

-Eles conseguiram facilmente a custodia da menina, - voltou a narrar o detetive arrancando-me mais uma vez de meus devaneios. - A registraram como Melissa, pois durante todo esse tempo em que estiveram no hospital com ela, uma vez que a menina não sabia o próprio nome, a senhora Valente a chamava de Mel.

-A mulher disse que sabia que um dia poderiam vir atrás da filha, segundo ela, o marido morreu com medo de um dia ter que se separar da filha mais preciosa que tinham, uma vez que ela era "o milagre de Deus na vida deles" – leu o detetive. – Mas ciente que se um dia seus verdadeiros pais viessem procurá-la eles não criariam problemas.

Bella se levantou do meu peito e encarou os detetives. – Está... Está dizendo que eles estão dispostos a nos ajudar? – perguntou ela descrente. Os detetives assentiram.

-Sim, é exatamente isso. – Garantiu o detetive. Não posso dizer que não senti alivio diante de tudo aquilo, eu não precisava pensar muito para saber que brigar judicialmente com as pessoas que criaram Renesmee até agora, não era a melhor maneira de se aproximar de Nessie novamente.

Rosalie se manifestou pela primeira vez, irritada. – A mulher com certeza descobriu que vocês são ricos e está esperando dinheiro em troca da menina! – Não consegui reprimir uma careta ao ouvir aquela afirmação totalmente válida, talvez só tenha me incomodado por ser algo que eu não havia pensado até então.

-Mas isso não seria um problema! – declarei confiante, na verdade, eu acreditava ser totalmente justo pagar-lhes o que fosse por tudo que fizeram por Renesmee; se fosse para ter minha filha de volta, eu pagaria de bom grado.

-Na verdade, - interveio um dos detetives. – Ela não nos disse nada sobre isso, mas, acho que posso falar por todo quando digo, que a mulher parecia ser uma boa pessoa, parecia realmente amar a filha; não parecia disposta a entregar sua filha por dinheiro nenhum nesse mundo. Entretanto, ela fez um pedido antes de ajudá-los.

Suspirei pesadamente, na verdade, até um pouco frustrado, talvez eu tivesse sido ingênuo ao imaginar que a mulher só nos ajudaria por bondade, mas isso talvez se aplicasse apenas a filmes, eu já deveria ter previsto que ela desejaria algo em troca, não que eu estivesse receoso em lhe dar o que quer que fosse, eu daria minha vida se ela pedisse, mas eu apenas, por um momento, pensei que ela... – Rose murmurou um "eu sabia" quebrando minha linha de raciocínio.

O detetive pigarreou e voltou a falar. – Ela pede apenas para conversar com o senhor e sua esposa, antes de dizer a Melissa que ela é adotada e incentivá-la a fazer o teste de DNA. – Arqueei minhas sobrancelhas em surpresa. Ela queria apenas... Conversar? Isso não fazia sentido algum, o que ela poderia querer conversar?

-Ela apenas quer conversar? – repetiu meu pai igualmente confuso. Os detetives assentiram com convicção.

-Ela pediu para dizer-lhes que esse encontro é muito importante para ela, e ela insiste que aconteça. – Explicou um deles. – Mas se recusou a nos dizer do que se tratava.

-E como sabem que ela não quer dinheiro? – Questionou novamente meu pai. Em todo o quebra-cabeças que eu havia montado em minha mente para compreender tudo que acontecera, eu não conseguia entender a onde esta conversa se encaixava.

-Porque tentamos oferecer-lhe dinheiro. – Contrapôs um dos investigadores. – Pedimos desculpas por ter tomado tal atitude, apenas queríamos poder poupar-lhes de ter que ir até o Brasil. Contudo, a senhora Valente se ofendeu e recusou com firmeza nossa oferta, mesmo quando lhe oferecermos um alto valor. Ela quer apenas e tão somente conversar. – uma breve pausa. – Muito embora não possamos garantir que ela não vá pedir algo durante essa conversa.

Bella assentiu com prontidão enquanto apertava com firmeza minhas mãos. – Claro que concordamos em conversar com ela, com o maior prazer. – Declarou ela ansiosa, eu compreendia seu lado, depois de tanto tempo, não importava o que viesse, nós enfrentaríamos por nossa menina, Bella não estava preocupada se a mulher tentaria tirar proveito da situação ou não, se pediria dinheiro ou não, ela só queria chegar até nossa filha, assim como eu, e foi movido a esse sentimento de desejar estar com Nessie independente de qualquer coisa que assenti apoiando Bella.

-Minha mulher está certa, providenciem este encontro o quanto antes, não importa o que ela irá falar, ou o que pedirá, só queremos nossa filha de volta. - Os detetives assentiram alguns fizeram algumas anotações outros procuraram novos arquivos nas pastas que nos apresentavam.

-Senhor Cullen, - o detetive a minha frente chamo-me. - Podemos trazer a senhora Valente até aqui, mas gostaria de sugerir que os senhores fossem até o Brasil, uma vez que o processo do exame de DNA e talvez até mesmo o encontro com Melissa, caso ela seja mesmo sua filha Renesmee, se torne mais rápido e prático.

-É ela! – garantiu Bella agitada mas com firmeza. – Eu sei que sim! Eu sinto isso! É ela, Edward! – Bella apertava firmemente minha mão. – Eu sei que é! Coração de mãe não se engana. – Abri um sorriso lateral enquanto a encarava, Bella era tão linda, tão cheia de vida, mas faziam treze anos que aquele maldito pesadelo a maltratava, e agora, ali, ela estava como sempre foi, cheia de vida, esperançosa, radiante. Beijei sua testa e a trouxe para se apoiar em meu peito.

-Eu também acho que sim... – garanti a ela. – Também acho que seja Renesmee. – encarei o detetive. – O senhor está certo, nós estamos perfeitamente dispostos a ir ao Brasil e resolver tudo isso, contate a senhora Valente e agende nosso encontro para o quanto antes. – fiz uma breve pausa encarando meu pai, tentando saber se que conseguiria um afastamento do hospital, como se adivinhasse meus pensamentos, meu pai assentiu confiante. – Creio que precisaremos não mais que duas semanas para nos organizarmos para irmos.

-Então marcaremos para daqui a duas semanas. – garantiu o detetive. – Há mais alguma coisa que gostariam de perguntar? – pediu ele polidamente, eu não conseguia pensar em nada mais, naqueles poucas horas de conversa eu já soubera mais do que eu poderia desejar.

-Eu gostaria de saber como, depois de tantos anos, vocês conseguiram encontrá-la. – Emmett se manifestou com seriedade. Isso fez com que essa curiosidade até então inexistente se aflorasse com força. Era uma excelente pergunta.

Todos encaramos os investigadores, aguardando com expectativa uma resposta plausível. Um deles abriu uma nova pasta e colocou-a em cima da mesa. – O bandidos que invadiram sua casa naquela noite foram presos a alguns meses, eles mesmos confessaram o crime e nos disseram o que haviam feito com Renesmee. – explicou ele.

Outro detetive receou, mas nos mostrou algumas fotos. – Tânia Denali foi presa por formação de quadrilha, trafego de drogas e roubo, ao que parece ela se redimiu por tudo que fez e confessou todos os crimes que cometeu, entre eles o seqüestro da filha de vocês. – Paralisei ao ver a foto de Tânia, não... Não era possível! Ela... Ela... Como... Por Deus! Tudo bem que Tânia não tivesse aceitado bem o termino de nosso relacionamento, e muito menos o início de meu relacionamento com Bella, mas... Seqüestrar minha filha? Isso... Isso é cruel, é desumano! Como ela pode...? Como eu pude namorar alguém assim? Oh. Meu. Deus. Eu não... Eu não... – Era como receber uma bofetada no rosto. Eu não conseguia nem mesmo denominar o que sentia, o nojo, a incredibilidade que sentia por conta de tudo que eu já havia vivido com aquela mulher que sem nem mesmo pensar, tornou minha vida um verdadeiro inferno.

Mesmo sendo nítido meu choque e incredibilidade pela revelação de Tânia estar envolvida no seqüestro de Renesmee, os detetives continuaram a expor os fatos como se não tivessem percebido, talvez havia sido por isso que eles não relataram anteriormente como descobriram o paradeiro de Nessie, talvez já soubessem que Tânia fora minha namorada e quiseram me poupar.

-Ela contou que planejou o crime juntamente com Victória Keller, - eles colocaram a foto perante nós. Victória! Aquela Victória! Aquela desgraçada que tentou matar Bella! Eu sempre soube que ela louca, mas essa loucura foi muito além dos limites que julguei possível. Como pode um ser humana ser tão desalmado? Será castigo de Deus? Ou apenas uma diversão do destino? – Victória também foi capturada a alguns dias, mas se recusa a falar qualquer coisa.

-Ao que parece, os motivos giraram em torno de ciúme e vingança, elas mantiveram Renesmee escondida por um mês e então seguiram de navio para a América do Sul. – o detetive fez uma breve pausa e eu sabia que algo terrivelmente doloroso estava por vir. – Elas a abandonaram no terreno baldio, pois acreditaram que a menina logo morreria.

Novamente Bella chorou em meu ombro enquanto os detetives explicavam mais alguns detalhes práticos sobre o encontro com a senhora Valente, mas eu pouco me atentei, meus irmãos e meus pais cuidariam disso, eu sabia que sim; estava preocupado em consolar minha mulher. Eu sabia que assim como acontecera comigo, aquela conversa, aquelas revelações abriram violentamente feridas muito dolorosas em Bella e nosso único consolo era saber que talvez nós pudéssemos sanar toda aquele sofrimento ao ter nossa menina de novo no ceio de nossa família, protegida e amada.


	6. Chapter 5

_**Capítulo 5 – Senhora Valente**_

Duas semanas após o possível paradeiro de Renesmee, Bella e eu desembarcamos no aeroporto de Cumbica, em Guarulhos; Brasil. Segundo os detetives, a família Valente residia em um apartamento na cidade de São Paulo, cidade vizinha a qual estávamos desembarcando.

Meu coração palpitava freneticamente a cada passo que dávamos rumo a saída do aeroporto; saber que estávamos a cada minuto mais próximos de finalmente ter nossa pequena em nossos braços novamente, faziam com que meus olhos desejassem se encherem de lágrimas e meu coração transbordasse de alegria.

Finalmente todo aquele sofrimento teria fim.

Mantive minha mão firmemente apertada na cintura de minha esposa, enquanto a outra empurrava o carrinho com nossas bagagens, se para mim toda aquela explosão de emoções já se fazia difícil de suportar, eu imaginava para ela que era mãe.

Uma vez que não sabíamos ao certo o que enfrentaríamos com esse encontro e, principalmente, quais dificuldades enfrentaríamos com a senhora Valente, fiz todos os arranjos necessários para conseguirmos licença por tempo indeterminado do trabalho; meus pais, ficariam em nossa casa com Lucy e Tony, para que nossos pequenos, principalmente Tony, não sentisse tanto nossa ausência.

Bella estava determinada, tinha certeza absoluta que Melissa Valente era Renesmee, e havia jurado que não voltaria para casa até que tivéssemos nossa pequena de volta para nossos braços; tentei por diversas vezes relembrar Bel que as coisas poderiam não ser do jeito que esperávamos, mas ela se mantinha inflexível, preocupando-me imensamente. Eu sabia que existia uma chance de tudo aquilo não passar de mera coincidência e Melissa não ser nada nossa, e por isso, eu queria resolver essa história de maneira correta, com um exame de DNA comprovando se Melissa é ou não de fato nossa Renesmee, mesmo que o resultado viesse a reabrir uma ferida que a anos tentávamos cicatrizar.

-Bel? – Chamei apertando levemente sua cintura; desde que saímos dos EUA que Bella estava perdida em seus próprios devaneios, pouco falava e estava sempre a olhara para o horizonte, visando algo que não estava a sua frente. Como se tivesse sido arrancada de um sono profundo ela me fitou surpresa.

-Oi, desculpe, estava distraída... – Explicou ela com um sorriso leve no rosto o qual me fez sorrir também, beijei seus lábios carinhosamente.

-Já vejo. Aluguei um carro para nós. – informei mostrando as chaves do carro; Bella sorriu educadamente, embora seus olhos não demonstrassem muito interesse. – No que está pensando? – perguntei finalmente, desistindo de tentar lê-la, seguimos caminhando rumo ao estacionamento.

Ela suspirou longamente, parecendo indecisa se queria ou não dividir seus pensamentos comigo, mas eu sabia que ela acabaria fazendo, passamos todos esses anos compartilhando de uma dor tão intensa e profunda, nos apoiando um no outro para tentar não sucumbir a insanidade perante a tanta tortura; não havia motivos para esconder qualquer sentimento de mim, principalmente sendo ele voltado para Renesmee.

Bastou Bella olhar nos meus olhos para que ela compreendesse tudo isso. - Eu estou com medo. – confessou em meio a um sussurro. A essa altura já estávamos no carro que eu havia alugado e seguindo para o hotel em que nos hospedaríamos. – Estou nervosa... Mal consigo acreditar que minha menina finalmente voltará para os meus braços.

Segurei sua mão e olhei-a rapidamente antes de voltar minha atenção para a estrada. – Estamos juntos nessa. Vai dar certo. – declarei sucintamente, ambos sabíamos que nada mais precisava ser dito.

Bella sorriu levemente e apoiou a cabeça na janela, observando sem muita atenção a paisagem que passava frente a seus olhos. Meu coração apertava, e eu sabia que era de medo, eu não sabia o que poderia acontecer a seguir, mas eu conhecia as consequências que eu e principalmente Bella sofreria se as coisas desse errado.

Bella estava apostando toda sua sanidade nesse encontro, na chance de Melissa Valente ser na verdade nossa Renesmee, eu sabia que mais que sua sanidade, seu coração dependia disso, bem como o meu.

Só fomos ao encontro da senhora Valente na manhã seguinte a nosso desembarque no Brasil, Bella, impulsiva como sempre, queria ir no mesmo dia, na verdade, queria ir direto do aeroporto, mas eu preferi seguir as orientações dos detetives, eles haviam nos instruído a chegar, descansar e apenas no dia seguinte ir de encontro da mãe de Melissa, assim poderíamos estar mais centrados e pensar com coerência diante do que quer que a mulher venha a nos dizer.

O caminho inteiro foi silencioso até lá, Bella estava a ponto de explodir de tanta ansiedade e eu não tinha qualquer condição de tentar acalmá-la uma vez que me encontrava na mesma situação.

Parei o carro em frente ao endereço indicado e olhei para Bella tentando encontrar algum sinal de fragilidade. – Você está pronta?

Bella me olhou aflita, revelando-me todo seu medo. – Estou... – sussurrou numa voz nada confiante.

-Tem certeza que quer ir? Eu posso resolver isso se você quiser... – ela me calou colocando delicadamente os dedos em meus lábios.

-Não... – ela negou com a cabeça. – Vivemos tempo demais dividindo a dor da ignorância, não vai ser agora que não iremos dividir o sentimento da verdade. Seja ele qual for. – ela tomou minha mão apertando-a, um sorriso sereno em seus lábios. – Seja lá o que essa mulher quer de nós, nós enfrentaremos juntos! Como sempre fizemos.

Sorri e tomei seus lábios em um beijo cálido, cheio de promessas e amor. Bella tinha razão. Juntos, nada poderia nos derrubar.

Saímos do carro e seguimos até a casa. Era comum, aconchegante e ajeitada, nada de extravagante, mas também nada miserável. Parecia apenas mais uma casa de padrão médio como tantas outras que naquela rua haviam.

Toquei a campainha e não demorou muito a uma mulher mediana, cabelos levemente avermelhados e enrolados, com olhos escuros, abrir a porta. Bella arfou ao meu lado sem nem mesmo saber quem era a mulher, contudo, antes que eu dissesse qualquer coisa a mulher se pronunciou em inglês para meu espanto. – Vocês devem ser o senhor e a senhora Cullen. Eu sou Karen Valente, mãe de Melissa. – um sorriso breve surgiu nos lábios da mulher enquanto a mesma estendia a mão.

-É um prazer conhecê-la, senhora Valente. – respondi polidamente enquanto apertava a mão da mulher. Sem dizer nada, ela nos deu passagem para entrarmos. – Obrigado por nos receber. – agradeci educadamente enquanto avaliava discretamente a casa, nada de extravagante, mas era limpa e aconchegante, assim como eu havia previsto.

A brasileira apenas assentiu, nos indicou até a sala de estar e indicou o sofá para que nos sentássemos enquanto ela assumia a poltrona a nossa frente. Um silêncio breve se instalou, suficientemente afiado para que eu temesse quebrá-lo, mesmo que nosso objetivo fosse recuperar nossa Renesmee, o interesse por esse encontro havia partido de Karen fato que me convencia a permanecer em silêncio, aguardando que a mesma explicasse o motivo daquele encontro.

-Bom, - declarou ela por fim, ainda em inglês. Bella sutilmente apertou minha mão, ficando mais tensa. Continuei a encarar a brasileira. – Creio que devem estar se perguntando por que eu os chamei aqui. – Apenas assenti em concordância. – Pois bem, eu quero saber por que vocês _acham _que tem algum direito sobre minha Mel? – perguntou ela com firmeza e até mesmo com uma pontada de ira. Ao que parecia, isso era uma guerra.


	7. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6 – A sua, a minha, a nossa dor**

Com a mudança súbita de comportamento da Senhora Valente, Bella e eu ficamos momentaneamente sem reação, por mais que tivéssemos cogitado a hipótese de não sermos bem recebidos pela brasileira, ou até mesmo que ela estivesse interessada em conseguir algum dinheiro por nossa Renesmee, foi muito espantoso e quase assustador vê-la tão agressiva e na defensiva. Depois de tudo que vivemos, depois de todos estes anos de dor e saudade, ao que parecia, nós ainda tínhamos um longo caminho a percorrer.

O silêncio perdurou, Bella e eu não conseguíamos nos manifestar, não depois de tudo, mas a mulher a nossa frente não pareceu perceber ou até mesmo se preocupar com isso, seus punhos se cerravam com cada vez mais força, seu olhar era afiado e intenso intimidando-nos, seu corpo inteiro parecia pronto a atacar-nos.

-Treze anos... – sussurrou ela em meio a uma voz estrangulada de raiva. – Treze longos agradecendo a Deus a graça de ter me dado esta menina. Treze longos anos temendo que um dia alguém aparecesse para tomá-la de mim. E agora, **treze anos** depois vocês aparecem querendo levá-la para longe? – Uma solitária lágrima escorreu pelo rosto da mulher.

-Meu marido e eu passamos meses sem dormir direito imaginando o que os pais de Melissa estavam passando sem ter notícias dela, desesperados por não ter sua filha em seus braços. Soluçamos por dias sem fim imaginando que a qualquer momento vocês chegariam; trememos a cada toque do telefone ou da campainha. – Ela fez uma breve pausa, talvez nos dando um tempo para absorver tudo, talvez querendo ter certeza que suas palavras feririam com o ideal imaginado.

Bella já soluçava a esta altura e escondeu seu rosto na curvatura do meu pescoço, automaticamente envolvi seu corpo em um abraço protetor, depois de tantos anos tentando fazê-la se estabilizar para em poucos segundos, através de poucas palavras tudo ir por água a baixo.

Achei que a brasileira pararia de falar naquele instante, mas ela prosseguiu. - Juramos juntos que se um dia os pais verdadeiros aparecem para levá-la, e em seus olhares, nós vicemos a dor e a angustia de quem perdera seu bem mais preciso; nós a entregaríamos, mesmo que isso nos matasse por dentro, mesmo que a dor fosse intensa demais, nós faríamos o correto, ela era mais uma jóia preciosa a qual Deus nos encarregou de guardá-la, mas a qualquer instante Ele poderia tirá-la de nós. – Sua voz dava sinais de que a qualquer instante iria quebrar, mas ela continuou feroz.

Sua cabeça negou enquanto seu olhar se tornou gélido, repulsivo. – Treze anos se passaram. Treze! Meu marido morreu temendo ter aquela filha afastada dele! Treze anos sem ninguém vir procurá-la! Treze anos sem noticias dos pais dela. Treze anos... – Seu corpo perdeu a postura de ataque e se recostou no sofá, cansada, como se anos tivessem percorrido seu rosto em questão de segundos. – Eu nunca consegui compreender como alguém pode ser agraciado com um filho e não amá-lo com tanta intensidade que parece não caber dentro do mundo. Eu nunca entendi como poderiam existir pessoas tão frias que não se comovessem com um sorriso de seu filho...

Os olhos da senhora Valente se encheram de lágrimas enquanto falava. – Tive muito tempo para pensar... Muito tempo para entender que tipo de pais vocês eram... Muito tempo para pensar até onde minha promessa ao meu marido era válida. Muito tempo para entender quem fizera... – Ela reprimiu um soluço com a mão. Eu podia ver em seus olhos uma dor nostálgica, como ela estivesse perdida em uma lembrança dolorosa.

Ela fechou os olhos por um breve instante; Bella soluçou alto cada vez mais agarrada as minhas vestes. Meu coração sangrou, partido por uma adaga em chamas. As dores daquela mulher, mesmo por motivos diferentes, eram tão intensas quanto as de Bella e eu.

-Sei o que vocês fizeram a minha Mel... – Sussurrou ela agora já quase sem forças. – Eu vi! Faz treze anos que não consigo ter uma noite de sono tranquila, basta-me fechar os olhos para vê-la naquele estado... Oh Deus! – Uma única lágrima rolou pelo rosto da senhora Valente. – Que Deus me perdoe, mas eu rezo todos os dias para que vocês ardam no fogo do inferno! – O choque acertou-me em cheio. Meu coração falhou uma batida enquanto o ar foi brutalmente arrancado de meus pulmões. O que ela estava sugerindo?

-Se vocês estão esperando que eu vá confiar minha filha a pessoas como vocês, **podem esquecer**! Vou morrer antes de permitir que minha filha se quer lembre do que passou! – a ferocidade estava de volta, agora mais árdua e mais intensa.

Bella chorou compulsivamente, partindo meu coração, ela sempre fora uma boa pessoa, sempre foi correta e só desejou o bem a cada pessoa a sua volta, amou seus filhos mais que sua própria vida, ela não merecia nada daquilo. Se eu padecesse, Bella sucumbiria e isso eu não poderia permitir.

Mais uma vez não me fiz digno da dor, mesmo que meu maior desejo fosse abraçá-la e permitir que todo aquele sentimento reprimido fizesse jus a perda de minha filha por todos aqueles anos, contudo, eu não podia fazer isso. Bella precisava de mim, eu já havia visto até onde sua dor poderia levá-la e eu jamais conseguiria conviver com mais uma perda de alguém amado. Eu precisava ser forte. Por ela. Por nossos filhos. Por Renesmee.

O silêncio perdurou, talvez a brasileira tivesse se comovido com nosso sofrimento ou então apenas desistido de expressar toda sua fúria. Somente quando me senti contido o suficiente para falar sem que as palavras me quebrassem que eu ousei responder.

-Você não entende... – Meu tom era baixo, ferido, assustado. – Renesmee era nossa primeira filha... Nosso bebê, nosso tesouro. Também fora a primeira sobrinha de meus irmãos e a primeira neta de meus pais. – Encarei-a com tristeza. Eu não me importava se ela entendia que Renesmee era o seu verdadeiro nome, tudo que eu queria era desabafar. – Nunca uma criança foi tão desejada em uma família como Renesmee fora na nossa. Seu nascimento foi o evento mais grandioso e feliz de nossas vidas. Vivíamos por essa filha.

Minhas mãos afagaram com carinho os cabelos de Bella, acalmando-a. Acalmando-me. Eu não mais conseguia enxergar a brasileira em minha frente, apenas lembranças dolorosas dos tempos em que eu sabia o que era felicidade. – Mas em uma noite de outono... – Minha voz quebrou. Bella gemeu junto a mim, agarrando-se com força as minhas vestes. – Eles chegaram rapido demais... – Os fashs daquela noite sombria gritavam em minha mente. – Eles fizeram minha mulher de refem. Apontáram-na uma arma... - _Não deixe que machuquem Renesmee! _O pedido de Bella gritou em mim, uma lágrima escorreu por meu rosto. Eu falhei com ela. Falhei com minha mulher e com minha filha.

-Eu tentei protegê-la. – Meu peito se apertou. – Juro que tentei, mas eles ameaçaram matá-la se eu não a soltasse... – Mais lágrimas cairam. A visão deles levando minha menina para longe. – Eu não podia perdê-la... – Neguei com cabeça; cego pela visão da ultima vez que vira minha filha. – Eles nos separaram... – Meu coração sangrava. A ferida a tanto tempo cicatrizada fora aberta novamente. – Eles me amarram e me vendaram... – Minhas mãos apertaram Bella como se minha vida dependesse disso. – Eu não sei o que aconteceu... Mas logo eu consegui sentir o cheiro de fumaça.. Eles haviam ateado fogo em nossa casa. – Eu podia sentir novamente o cheiro da fumaça. A dor da perda se fez tão intensa quando naquela noite.

- Quase morremos naquela noite, mas os bombeiros conseguiram nos tirar de lá a tempo. Foi então que descobrimos que eles não haviam feito o mesmo com nossa filha. – Um coração partido, sangrando, destrossado... Era tudo que eu sentia. – Eles levaram embora minha filha. Uma fita de segurança da rua confirmou o sequestro. – Aquele video ficara marcado em minha mente como praza ardente. - Nós perdemos nossa filha naquela noite. Uma parte de nós morreu naquela noite traiçoeira. – Minha voz se fez embriagada pelo choro, eu não conseguia mais me controlar, eu não conseguia mais me segurar. – Fora a ultima vez que vimos nossa menina... – Bella me apertou e eu a ela. Eramos nós por nós mesmos. – Há treze anos atrás.

Choramos... Cansados de sofrer, cansados de vivermos sem o direito de termos nossa filha conosco. Cansados de derramar lágrimas por uma dor desumana. Nenhum pai, nenhuma mãe deveria viver sem teu filho junto de si. Cansados de conformismo. Cansados da ira. Cansados de viver em um eterno pesadelo. Não era justo. Por que Deus nós dera a pessoa mais preciosa do mundo para nos tirá-la tão brutalmente?

Quanto tempo ficamos ali naquele sofá? Na casa de uma estranha, nos expondo, nos humilhando, agarrados a uma esperança tão pequena? Apostando nossos resquícios de sanidade nisso? Eu não sabia dizer... Mas, para meu conforto e alivio, a mulher nos permitiu viver nossa dor sem nos julgar.

Quando eu me vi mais composto. Algum tempo depois. Eu encarei a mulher a nossa frente, ela também chorava, sentia a nossa dor, em um gesto de solidariedade e compaixão. – Eu coloquei os melhores detetives dos EUA, a polícia civil e até o F.B.I. atrás de nossa filha... Mas ninguém conseguiu nada. Após sete meses de busca intensa, o F.B.I. declarou Renesmee como morta e arquivou o caso... – minhas palavras não passavam de sussurros. – Os detetives continuaram as buscas mas... – Dei de ombros ao reprimir um soluço. – Nunca abandonamos as buscas, mas foi só agora... Treze anos depois que eles conseguiram encontra a sua Melissa, acreditando que ela fosse a nossa Renesmee.

Um silêncio se seguiu. Mesmo sem forças, tentei me recompor, limpando as lágrimas que banhavam meu rosto. Bella também tentava se recompor, com um lenço limpa o rosto manchado pelas lágrimas. Karen não fez o mesmo, suas mãos continuaram firmes em seu colo e o rosto continuou marcado pelos resquícios de lágrimas. Ela fechou os olhos por um longo tempo, com força e por fim os abriu. – Você... – Suas mãos apertaram seus olhos, em sinal de cansaço; ela abriu os olhos e tirou de dentro da blusa um medalhão, ela o fitou por alguns instantes então voltou a nos fitar.

-Você tem como... Provar tudo que acabou de dizer? – indagou ela em uma voz frágil, cansada. Toda a grandeza de instantes atrás esquecida.

Uma esperança brilhou dentro de mim, será que ela iria colaborar?

-Sim. – no mesmo instante peguei a pasta com todas as provas e documentos reunidos pelos detetives todos esses anos. Rapidamente encontrei todas as manchetes de jornais da epóca que falavam sobre o sequestro, sobre as buscas ou sobre o incêndio e coloquei na mesa de centro em nosso meio. – Aqui.

Com cuidado. Ela pegou os jornais e começou a examiná-los. O primeiro que ela pegou era o Times, o qual tinha colocado o assunto em toda a primeira página, com duas imagens grandes, uma de Bella, Renesmee e eu juntos e felizes e outra nossa casa em chamas. – Oh meu Deus! – exclamou ela ao mesmo tempo em que tapou a boca com as mãos.

Durante um tempo, a senhora Valente olhou cada uma das manchetes, de seus olhos lágrimas silênciosas escorriam. Seu olhar cansado e sofrido, aos poucos mostrava-me que ela conseguia compreender o que nos acontecera e se fazia silenciosamente solidaria. – Eu sinto muito... – Sussurrou ela ao ver uma das ultimas manchetes. Sua voz era quebradiça e sofrida. – Eu... Espere... – sua se franziu fazendo a apreensão me tomar.

- Você é Isabella Cullen? – indagou ela fitando Bella. Assustada Bella assentiu com a cabeça, sua mão entrelaçando a mim. – A escritora Isabella Cullen? – Insistiu a brasileira.

Bella resseou, mas acabou por confirmar - Sim, sou eu... – A mulher largou o jornal e tombou com o corpo no encosto da poltrona, rindo de maneira insana.

Bella e eu estranhamos a atitude da mulher. Teria ela enlouquecido de vez? Antes que eu pudesse indagar algo ela mesma se pronunciou. – Melissa **adora** seus livros! – Explicou ela. – Ela tem todos eles.

Um sorriso magestoso, como a muito eu não via no rosto de Bella, se formou. - Jura? – A alegria de Bella era contagiante e pura. Sorri satisfeito com a situação, antes mesmo de conversar com ela novamente, Bella e Renesmee já tinham um laço as unido. – Ela realmente gosta dos meus livros?

A senhora Valente assentiu, um sorriso fraco em seus lábios. – Sim... Como é mesmo que ela diz? – Ela pensou por um breve instante. – Ah sim. Sua escrita é "intensa e realista".

Tanto eu quanto Bella sorrimos. Bella me encarou com um brilho intenso no olhar, somente eu e ela sabiamos o quanto aquilo significava uma vez que aquelas palavras eram exatamente as mesmas que eu usava para descrever a escrita de Bella.

Era nossa filha. Tinha que ser.

Lentamente, Karen limpou o rosto e se levantou; eu podia ver a dor e a indecisão banhando seu ser. Apertei as mãos de Bella, ansioso. A brasileira caminhou até um quadro com diversas pessoas nele, sorrindo, detre ela, Melissa. Por um breve instante ficou ali, parada. Apenas observando a fotografia.

O silêncio era agonizante e traiçoeiro. Minha mente mal conseguia conter a ansiedade, eu sentia como se a minha vida e a de minha mulher estivesse nas mãos daquela brasileira. O pouco de sanidade que nos restara estava sendo depositada naquele chance. Será que eu conseguiria aguentar a dor de um novo fracasso? Eu não tinha certeza... Mas sabia que Bella não aguentaria.

Por fim, a mulher se virou, seus olhos razos d'água, Karen também sofria com toda aquela situação. Eu senti compaixão por ela, entendi como estava sendo difícil para ela, após tantos anos, sentir a ameaça de arrancarem-lhe a filha dos braços. Mas Bella e eu não queríamos isso, não desejávamos o sofrimento que vivemos por tantos anos, para ninguém. Apenas queríamos o que era certo.

-Está bem. - sua voz não passou de um sussurro inaudível. – Vou ajudá-los a se aproximar de Melissa.

Não existiam palavras para descrever a emoção que me tomou naquele instante, minha alma se fez leve, meu coração acelerou ao mesmo tempo em que o ar parecia ter sido arrancado de meus pulmões. Lágrimas banharam meus olhos e minha boca sussurrou palavras aleatórias de gratidão. O fardo que a muito pendia em minhas costas parecia ter finalmente se dissipado. A culpa finalmente parecia ceder.

Bella e eu nos abraçamos com força, era uma grande vitória em nossa jornada tão longa, estava um passo mais perto de ter novamente nossa filha conosco.

Tínhamos que estar.

Então, antes que mais alguém conseguisse dizer alguma coisa, a porta da sala foi aberta e uma voz doce gritou ao entrar. – Chegamos! – No mesmo instante Bella e eu nos separamos e olhamos para a porta para receber, pela segunda vez em nossas vidas, um grande choque, que mudaria completamente nossos destinos.

Arfei no mesmo instante em que Bella desmaiou em meus braços ao ver passar pela porta, a menina de cabelos arruivados que tanto adorávamos nas fotos que nos foram dadas; Melissa, empurrando um carrinho de bebê.


	8. Me ajudem!

Gente, sei que vocês estavam esperando capítulos mas isso é muito importante pra mim.

Por favor, curtam e votem na minha foto no face.

outbackbrasil?sk=app_450106295046295&app_data=show_photo_1344

Preciso muito ganhar essa viagem, vou me casar e não tenho muito dinheiro pra lua de mel, me ajudem a ter a lua de mel dos meus sonhos por favor...

Divulguem a todos os seus amigos e conhecidos, me ajudem a ganhar essa viagem por favor!

Se eu ganhar prometo postar três capítulos seguidinhos de cada fic!

Me ajudem a realizar meu sonho por favor!

Obrigada de verdade!


End file.
